Random Pokémon poems
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: I thought I would republish them again. I hope you like them! Some of them are attempts at senryūs but I could be wrong. DISCONTINUED due to lack of ideas and reviews.
1. Skuntank

**Skuntank (from Jade's POV)**

With a flash of purple,

I see before me:

A Skutank

Not a normal Skuntank,

But mine!

He doesn't smell, really. I can promise you that.

He is so sweet to me...

He protects me at night and I love him...

He is a living blanket...

I love him because he is my best friend...

I have known him ever since I can remember! :D


	2. Staraptor

**Staraptor (from Reggie's POV)**

What is that beautiful creature flying above me?

With piercing red eyes and a beautiful floppy crest...

It's none other than a Staraptor!

With your powerful talons, you grip your prey...

But I don't turn away...

Because you are amazing!


	3. Lucario

**Lucario (from Maylene's POV)**

Smart, powerful, interesting --

I just love my Lucario,

He is so cool!

He knows exactly how I feel at night...

Comforting me, battling for me, helping me learn Martial arts,

He trusts me and I trust him

Lucario is so cool!

I love you, Lucario!


	4. Pikachu

**Pikachu**

On my shoulder sits my yellow friend,

He is like a brother to me, but Pokémon in form.

He protects me from Team Rocket and I take care of him when he is sick,

He is amazing, powerful, awesome and very cute.

I would never give him away!


	5. Lucian

Lucian is not psychic

But he is smart

And will kick you


	6. Chomp

Chomp eats anything

He will eat your soul

If you aren't careful


	7. Buizel

Buizel swims around

In a blue lake

Filled with fish he eats


	8. Brave Bird

Brave Bird is beautiful

Interesting and full of rage

It's fiery and icy!

* * *

**A/N: When I meant "fiery", I'm referring to when Brave Bird turns looks like fire, and "icy" when it looks kinda like icy. I hope that makes sense... if you've never seen it before, I'll put a link to a video with the attack**.


	9. Thunderbolts

Pikachu's Thunderbolts,

are really quite shocking

for stupid Team Rocket!


	10. From Lucian, to Cynthia

**From Lucian, to Cynthia:**

Every time I look at you, you turn me on,

Your hair is as soft as the wheat that grows in the fields,

Your eyes look like two pools of mercury inside a thermometer,

Your body is as smooth as the sand,

Your voice as soft as the gentle zephyr...

I Love You So Much,

Cynthia...


	11. Because I love you, little cousin

**Because I love you, little cousin**

I love you little cousin,

You bring me hope and joy,

You help me for the worst and best times,

You were there when I was sad,

You helped me when I was sick

(Hey! That was really nice of you!

I really do appreciate that!),

You were there when I first broke up with my boyfriend...

But most of all, you are like a brother,

And I will always love you,

Know matter what.

Because I love you, little cousin...

* * *

**A/N: I had to make this. It makes me feel fuzzy inside. :)**


	12. Lucian's view of 911

**Lucian's view:**

"Today was a sad day –

I do not recall how I felt –

I was saddened upon this incident – why!

Why would anyone do such a hateful thing!

I love America – America deserves respect…

I do not get this world:

Our world has gone down the drain…"


	13. Maylene's view of 911

**Maylene's view:**

"What do I feel falling down my cheek –

There are tears…

No!

Not tears of joy –

These are tears of sadness….

For those victims that have survived…

Their world will be changed forever…

I do not get what happened… except that it is too saddening to talk about…"


	14. Roark's view of 911

**Roark's view:**

I turned on the TV to watch the "Today Show" but

The most horrific thing I had ever seen was flashing on it

Buildings falling, fire everywhere, planes crashing

Oh, how I could never describe how I felt –

Except utter disbelief, pain, and shock

All I can say is "why? Who the hell would do such a thing?!"

…_!_


	15. Cynthia's view of 911

Cynthia's view:

It was just a normal day with Lucian,

I was happy until I turned on the radio

And heard the horrible news

I was silent…

Scared…

Confused…

I said nothing…

For I only felt anger

For whomever did that

Sick, sick action

That changed my life forever…


	16. ObdurateShipping

**Pikachu,**

I think you are amazing –

You make me happy –

You taught me not to fight

And to not make a big deal out of every little thing!

When we high-fived that day,

I felt a little spark of happiness!

I was amazed how we quickly became friends!

Pikachu –

Can we high-five again?

Every time I am next to you – battling – I feel a real connection…

I don't know why…

But maybe it's because…

….

I love you…

As a best friend!

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... I feel warm 'n fuzzy inside... I dunno why but I think this shipping is awesome :D**

I love Buizel and Pikachu!

Oh yeah, it's one of the best scenes in all of the anime, too.


End file.
